the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Onuvaak (G2)
Early Life Onuvaak was a regular po-matoran engineer that lived in Kardokoto. He lived their prior to the destruction of it. Onuvaak's best friend was a golden skakdi that went by the name of Turkaan. Eventually, he was chosen to become a Toa, where he would be assigned to protect New Boston, where he would protect the wall, built by Turaga Trump, to keep the fascist Tanmanians out. Onuvaak was able to do even more advanced engineering as a Toa then he was as a matoran. Everything was good until something bad happened. The Breach of the Wall Onuvaak continued his life as it was, until the Tanmanians finally breached the wall that contained Boston. Onuvaak tried to hold them off with the other guards, but had failed which ultimately led to the death of many matoran. After the Tanmanians were driven off, there were way too many lives lost. All of the residents of Boston blamed Onuvaak for letting the Tanmanians get into Boston. The Solekmen Onuvaak left the city sadly and walked for a while in Limeachusettes, where he passed out in a cave somewhere in the middle of Limeachusetts. He awoke 200 years later, and heard gunfire coming from a place in Concord. As he approached that place, he saw Medirak looking over a balcony saying: hey you,grab that laser musket and help us. So Onuvaak grabbed the laser musket, and blasted through all of the Tanmanians that were trying to kill them. After they all introduced themselves to Onuvaak, they left to go to Sanctuary Hills, a holy Solekian neighborhood. It was there Medirak said his famous line: onuvaak,another settlement needs your help. Onuvaak was happy because this would be a chance to help settlements, and do something to fix how he had failed in Boston 200 years ago. After Onuvaak helped tons of settlements in a short span of time, Medirak name him the General of the Solekmen, because Onuvaak was so good at helping settlements (and because Medirak was lazy.) Medirak Becomes Edgy Onuvaak continued his work of helping settlements, and noticed how Medirak was becoming increasingly irritable. At first, it seemed like nothing, because the world had become a wasteland, and people are bound to get sad. Then other things started to happen, Medirak started getting piercings, and dyed his hair black. This made Onuvaak concerned, but when Onuvaak went up to ask Medirak if something was wrong, Medirak just said "go away you stupid alex." Onuvaak tried to ignore how edgy Medirak was becoming, but Medirak kept hurting himself, by doing things like cutting himself with apple slices. Onuvaak kept trying to ignore this, and he was doing ok with it, until the Solekmen started becoming very edgy too. Onuvaak found himself listening to Linkin Park almost daily, and dyed some of himself black as well, and started to wear dark armor. Onuvaak had to do something about this, and quick as well. The Disbanding of the Solekmen There was really only one way to stop the edginess. Onuvaak didn't like it, but it had to be this way. He needed to disband the Solekmen. Onuvaak gathered the Solekmen to a meeting in Sanctuary Hills where they all wore black armor and had piercings that they had put into themselves against their will. Onuvaak announced that they were all becoming edgy because Medirak had contracted OES (Overactive Edginess Syndrome). Then Onuvaak had to tell them that their group had to become disbanded, or they would all kill each other or themselves. The group got very saddened about this, and they all had to keep each other from cutting themselves with apple slices. Onuvaak told them to disperse immediately or they would die on the spot from sadness. Outlaw Onuvaak wandered around for about 5000 years, where he killed many groups of Tanmanians, got many supplies, armor, and weapons. He also became a Solekian bounty hunter at some point, where many adventures were had, and he also became famous for making quick work of Tanmanians who needed to be dead. Also, as he wandered around, country to country, he eventually got his sick hat from the metal of a Tanmanian cruiser that he had taken down with an AA gun, and the coat tail he wears was made out of bulletproof Matoranzoki leather, which he had taken down with a large group of people. Onuvaak started out with 2 pistols after he had killed the leader of a pack of Tanmanian raiders, who had the two pistols. He eventually upgraded one into a sniper rifle that was able to penetrate almost every material. Onuvaak went on many raids of Tanmanian bases, banks, and stores. He became one of the most wanted people in Limerica. There were also many Tanmanian gangs that he worked with to raid Tanmanian locations, where they agreed to split the rewards, but Onuvaak would always take all of the loot and run with it, killing the Tanmanian gang members if he had to. The Solekians One day when Onuvaak woke up, he checked his PC in his secret base to see what was happening. He had gotten a friend request from someone on Steam named Photok. Onuvaak found it funny that someone would name themselves after the president of the Photokian Federation. The reason why Photok added him was because Onuvaak had friends in common with him, and knew him from some servers in Garry's Mod. Onuvaak accepted his request, where he was told by Photok that he needed some help in Boston, and not actually because they hang out a lot. Photok also told him that he was the real Photok, which Onuvaak replied with: "yes and im solek" Onuvaak departed from his base and headed towards Boston to help this guy who said he was Photok. When he landed in Boston where the guy had asked for help, there was no one there. As Onuvaak eventually decided to leave, a loud noise came from behind him. As Onuvaak turned around, there was a blinding flash of orange as Photok himself walked up to Onuvaak. Photok said the words "It is time for you to become a real hero. Come with me." Photok then teleported Onuvaak to the main Solekian base, and that is where Onuvaak's adventure as a Solekian hero starts. Hero Factory During many of the missions Onuvaak was sent on to liberate countries, Onuvaak was captured by Hero Factory. He was subjected to many tests, and eventually his entire body became composed of gas, like a Makuta, except Onuvaak was protodermis gas instead of antidermis. This allowed Onuvaak to basically become machines, and quickly change armor in the heat of a battle. Arsenal to be added Category:The chosen ones Category:Blessed by Solek Category:Solekians Category:G2